


Got you under my clothes

by PrimalScream



Series: Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the future, post S3. Are ya seein’ a pattern here. Established relationship. Porny interlude. Let's be real, I just needed a reason for rimming fic. Also some ridiculous fluff that I just couldn’t bear to part with. Forgive me. Hopefully you won’t find it terribly OOC. I just need them to have something for themselves. Everything for them is so hard and death is always around the corner and they just need some fluffy fucking bunnies sometimes.</p><p>Title from Skin Tight by the Scissor Sisters.</p><p><em>“If you had left me where I was, I could have assisted you. Scrubbed your back perhaps.”</em><br/> <br/><em>“You could have teased me mercilessly you mean.”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Got you under my clothes

**Author's Note:**

> So, Push Push was kind of a pre-quel I guess. It's alluded to in here, and idk I may create a little future!fic verse at some point and put them all together in some kind of a time stamp collection maybe. IDK. Anyway you don't have to read that one to get this one.
> 
> If you find any glaring errors, please let me know.

As everyone begins to leave the captain’s cabin, Flint calls out, “Silver, a word please.”

Silver stops and turns back.

Flint crosses the room quickly and stands just a hairsbreadth away. He leans in so that his words won’t carry.

“When we get to Max’s, get a tub in your room. Wash thoroughly. I believe I have a promise to keep.”

The look he gives Silver is dark and hot and Silver can’t suppress the shiver that runs down his spine.

Flint had told him some weeks ago that he planned to spread Silver out and make a meal of him and apparently it was time.

One of those promises in particular had at first caused Silver some consternation as to how it could possibly be something that someone would want to actually perform. But the longer he’d thought about it the more appealing it had become; appealing enough that just thinking of it now had him half hard.

Flint flicks his eyes to the door to make sure they’re truly alone before he lays a gentle kiss on Silver’s neck. Then he bites just this side of too hard and Silver’s knees go weak.

With a last nip to his earlobe Flint says, “I can’t wait to taste you.”

Flint walks out without another word. It takes Silver five minutes to get his cock under enough control that he can walk out without limping, or at least without limping any worse than normal.

Hours later he’s asking Max to have a tub brought to his room. She eyes him carefully before looking to where Flint is leaning against the bar facing them. She laughs quietly. Flint’s eyes are hooded and heavy and there’s little doubt who he’s staring at.

It’s not exactly a secret that they’re fucking, but it’s not something they publicize either. He’s certain most of their crew know but they turn a blind eye in deference to him. Billy’s caught them, more than once, much to Billy's dismay. The way Flint’s eyes are tracking his every movement is broadcasting to everyone within seeing distance exactly what, and more importantly who, Flint will be doing later.

They watch each other from across the room as Silver waits for Max to come back and tell him his room is ready. With every sweep of Flint’s eyes down his body, Silver’s cock twitches. When Flint’s tongue licks out to trace his bottom lip Silver almost moans.

They’d spent the last month surviving on hurried blow jobs and hand jobs and while they had been incredibly enjoyable, he missed feeling all of Flint’s naked skin against his. He can’t wait to feel Flint’s mouth all over him.

It’s all he’s thought about since Flint made the promise weeks ago. Flint had whispered the dirtiest things to him in the heat of the moment. He had spared no detail in telling Silver exactly where he planned on touching and tasting the next time they made landfall.

People thought that Silver could run off at the mouth, they should hear Flint when he’s getting his cock sucked. The man has the filthiest mouth Silver has ever heard.

And now they were here and the anticipation was sending his blood pounding through his veins. He traced his eyes down the front of Flint’s body. He could see the slight bulge at the front of Flint’s pants and he swallowed hard knowing that would soon be his.

One of Flint’s hands settles at his waist and Silver snaps his eyes up. Flint is smirking at him as he tucks his thumb into his belt so that his fingers are just even with the erection growing in his pants. He strokes his fingers slowly across the material and Silver hears himself whimper.

Silver pulls his bottom lip into his mouth and bites down gently. He watches heat flare in Flint’s eyes. Before their game can go any further Max is back letting him know his room and his bath are ready. Silver nods at Flint and walks away.

He doesn’t dawdle once he’s in his room. He removes his clothes and folds them on the desk.

He’s had enough time now to understand his strengths and weaknesses regarding his leg. He’s spent months strengthening his dominant leg and conditioning the muscles in his back and abdomen to help hold his weight and to allow him to balance on his good leg while standing and squatting.

He feels as if he’s stronger now than he ever was with two legs, in both body and in mind. He’s managed to come to terms with the loss, Silver knows some of that is thanks to Flint. Flint has never pitied him. He has never looked at Silver as anything but equal. Has never treated him as anything but equal. The way Flint wants him, the way Flint takes him, it doesn’t allow Silver to pity himself either.

Once he's removed the iron leg and set it to the side he lowers himself fully into the bath. He has to admit the hot water feels damn good.

He lathers the soap Max left for him and washes everything twice. He then uses it to lather his hair, rinsing it clean with the pitcher left to the side. Once the outside of his body is clean, he concentrates on the inside.

He sits on the side of the tub, balancing carefully, he lathers his hands again. He props his stump on the edge and spreads his thighs wide as he strokes over his hole softly. He bites back the moan at how sensitive he is already and how the thought of what Flint plans to do to him has put his every nerve ending on edge.

He slides two fingers in slow and hisses at the burn but keeps going. He strokes in and out a half dozen times before letting his fingertips trail over his prostrate. He lets out a quiet little gasp but doesn’t play too long. A few more strokes and then he’s done.

Back in the water he rinses himself the same way. Just as he’s standing and reaching for the linens left out for them Flint opens the door and steps inside.

“Water is still hot if you want it.”

Flint is standing with his back against the closed door just looking at him. His eyes track Silver as he dries his body and then his hair. Flint’s gaze is hot and Silver can feel the weight of it on his skin. It makes goosebumps break out along his entire body.

“Jesus, you are stunning.”

Silver can’t help but look down at his mangled leg. Maybe once, he thinks to himself.

As if Flint can read his mind he says, “Don’t. Do you know what I think of when I see it? I think of your strength. I think of your loyalty to me, to our men, _your_ men. Those men will die for you, they’ll kill for you. They listen to you, they trust you, they need you. The power you have, watching you command them, it makes my blood run hot. I’m sorry for what happened and were I able to I would reverse it, but don’t ever think that it will make me desire you less, because it does not.”

Fire ignites in Silver’s blood and rages through his veins at the look in Flint’s eyes. The praise fills him with feelings that he’s only beginning to understand. He’s already much too addicted to the way Flint makes him feel.

Flint advances on him stripping clothing and weapons as he comes closer. He’s down to just his pants when he reaches Silver. He places a chaste kiss on Silver's lips before scooping him up with an arm behind his back and one behind his knees to lift him from the tub.

“James.” Silver says with no small measure of annoyance.

“Yes I know you don’t like to be carried. And normally I respect those wishes. No one is here but us, no one will know. I promise not to tell tales. Let me have my brutish fantasies.”

The laughter in Flint’s voice is still something that surprises him. Even all these months later, Silver is a little amazed that he gets to see this side of Flint now; the smiling, laughing, joking man that he’s certain only three other people on earth have ever seen. He’s surprised, but thankful that it's something that’s given to him freely.

Their burgeoning relationship had come in fits and starts at first. Neither of them sure how to approach the other, only knowing that they wanted to. Silver had finally made the first step. A bottle of rum and some hard won sweets and they’d spent hours at the end of the day in conversation. Within a week it had been a ritual, every evening they’d spend the last of the day together.

They’d spent weeks and months talking, exploring, opening themselves up to one another. As their commitment to their partnership had grown, so had every other aspect between them. It had bubbled over into one of the most exhilarating sexual experiences he’d ever had despite the fact that they had removed little clothing.

Every encounter there after had come easily. It was as if once the door was open all the way neither could resist walking through without a second thought. They were drawn to one another more frequently. The sought each other all day long. There were lingering touches that drove Silver to the brink of distraction some days. They still talked each evening but usually it was after at least one round of sex.

Once they were alone the couldn't keep their hands to themselves and Silver had tried. But one look at Flint, powerful and confident and Silver was gone. The easiness between them has blossomed so quickly that it had almost left him stunned with how much of Flint he got to see. More than once Silver's tongue had run away with him and instead of the quick anger he'd anticipated, Flint had merely smiled or laughed or smirked at him. They now had a quick, witty banter to their conversations, that most of their men were still baffled by.

“I’m not some society matron in distress you realize.”

“Well thank Christ for that.” Flint replied drolly.

Silver huffs at him but says no more.

Flint all but drops him on the bed before removing the rest of his clothing and heading back to the tub.

He sinks down and the groan that issues forth has Silver’s cock taking an interest.

“If you had left me where I was, I could have assisted you. Scrubbed your back perhaps.”

“You could have teased me mercilessly you mean.”

Silver just hums as he watches Flint lather himself from head to toe. Silver loves watching him. He loves the power in Flint’s body. His thighs are thick and furrowed with ginger hair that Silver has more than once gotten lost in combing his fingers through.

His torso is covered in the most hypnotizing freckles that Silver has ever seen and the strength there makes his mouth water. He’s felt that strength under his fingertips often and it never fails to excite him.

Flint can pick him up and hold him up as if he weighs nothing and it makes him hard every single time. He loves the feel of Flint’s hips between his thighs. He loves to trace patterns along Flint’s back just to watch the muscles there jump and ripple. He loves to run his tongue along Flint’s spine to watch the flutter of his shoulder blades as he shivers.

His heartbeat speeds up as Flint’s own soapy fingers disappear below the water. He hooks one knee over the edge of the tub. Silver has a hard time breathing when he realizes that Flint is doing exactly as he had done.

Flint's head falls back against the rim of the tub as Silver watches the muscle in his bicep work. There’s a gasping breath and then Flint turns his head to look at Silver. Their eyes meet and hold. The hunger in Flint’s gaze fills Silver with warmth. Flint’s eyes trace down Silver’s body. He focuses on Silver’s half hard cock. Flint runs his tongue along his bottom lip.

“John.” Flint whispers. It’s reverent and it makes Silver’s cock twitch.

He can see the rapid rise and fall of Flint’s chest as he fingers himself. Flint closes his eyes one last time before pulling his hand from the water.

The sheer virility of Flint as he stands, water sluicing down his body, cock standing up straight, makes Silver’s mouth go dry. He’s never wanted anyone the way he wants Flint. It’s almost debilitating in the way Silver goes weak for him.

Flint drags the linen across his body sweeping the water away before stepping out of the tub.

“Talk about stunning.” Even to his own ear Silver’s voice sounds breathless.

His eyes roam Flint’s body from the top of his head to the tips of his toes as he watches Flint advance on him. The graceful way he moves across the room is predatory and Silver has never been more willing prey.

By the time Flint places a knee on the bed next to him, Silver is already fully hard. Flint sits between Silver’s spread legs and reaches out to trace his fingers along Silver’s cock.

Silver sucks in a breath as his hips twitch up into the touch.

Flint catches his eyes and asks, “Have you been thinking about it? What I told you?”

Silver has to swallow twice before he can answer and still his voice is rough, “I haven’t been able to think about anything else.”

Flint leans in meaning to go for Silver’s cock, but Silver stops him. He guides Flint to lie with him, bodies touching from chest to ankle. He tilts his face up for a kiss. They haven’t had a lot of time for this of late and now that they do, he wants to make it last.

Flint take his mouth in a gentle kiss. It’s deep and wet, it's everything Silver wanted. His tongue chases Flint’s and then he’s sucking it into his mouth swallowing the moan that Flint gives him.

Their bodies slide together slowly, there’s no purpose other than just wanting the touch. Nothing other than wanting to just feel one another. There’s no urgency now, they have all night and most of the next day should they choose.

Silver just wants to enjoy it. He wants savor the feeling of Flint’s body against his. He wants to savor the way they fit together. He wants to enjoy the way his lips get hot and raw and achey from over stimulation.

They kiss slow and languid, mouths pulling part and rejoining over and over as their hands touch and stroke and skim across shoulders and backs, down arms, fingers intertwining when the meet. Flint rolls them both to their sides.

He pulls Silver’s right leg over his hip. Their cocks brush together and they both moan at the contact.

“You always feel so good.” Flint whispers into his hair.

And then he’s back at Silver’s mouth nipping and licking inside. Their kisses start to heat up as Flint rolls them back over. He’s rutting between Silver’s thighs, both of them now slick with precome.

Flint slides down Silver’s body kissing and sucking bruises as he goes until he’s even with Silver’s cock. He presses kisses to the head then licks down one side and back up the other. He strokes around the base with his tongue until Silver can feel how wet he’s getting from Flint’s mouth.

Silver rubs his hands over Flint’s head and murmurs please a half dozen times before Flint takes the head into his mouth. Flint moans around him before sliding halfway down and then back up, licking the underside as he goes. Silver is so hard that his foreskin has completely pulled back and the head of his cock is purple.

Silver tries to push up but Flint holds him down by the hips with a tight grip. He swallows Silver down completely in the next go and Silver moans loud.  He loves the way Flint is so hungry for him.

He strokes his fingertips over the tops of Flint’s ears before sliding them down to press against Flint’s cheek to feel himself inside. Flint is sloppy with it, spit and precome leaking from the corners of his mouth the longer he bobs up and down.

“So good, you’re so fucking good at this.”

Flint hums around him at the praise and Silver cries out at the vibrations. He’s so close already. He looks down and meets Flint’s eyes and the raw need he sees pushes him closer to the edge.

Flint’s lips are stretched wide around Silver’s cock. They’re red and swollen, wet with spit. Flint’s eyes flutter closed as he sinks down further. His nose brushing the wiry hair at the base as he chokes himself on Silver’s cock.

It’s so good. Silver can feel his muscles start to seize. He feels his hips trying to fuck up into Flint’s mouth and God he’s going to come so hard.

He tugs at Flint’s head, gasping “Wait.”

Flint looks at him, mouth still stuffed full of cock and Silver thinks he must be fucking mad to stop Flint in the middle of being sucked off, but he doesn't want to come this way.

“I want…” He trails off as his face heats up and he averts his eyes.

Flint pulls off, his mouth stretching into a wide grin. He slides up Silver's body to join their mouths together briefly. Silver can taste himself on Flint’s tongue. His hand trails down Silver's body. His fingers press softly against Silver's hole.

His whole body jerks and goes hot and plaint against Flint.

“What is it that you want, John? You want my mouth here?” Flint presses harder with his fingers and Silver gasps. “You want my tongue inside you? You want to come that way instead? Is that what you want?”

“Yes, please.” Silver whispers. The picture he paints, Silver is desperate for it.

Flint is back nosing at the base of Silver’s cock before he knows it, inhaling deeply before licking further down. He mouths at Silver’s balls, taking each one into his mouth with gentle suction that has Silver cursing and panting.

He pushes Silver’s thighs up and then lowers them onto his shoulders as he lies between Silver’s spread legs. Silver tenses slightly as Flint’s hands pull his cheeks apart to expose him.

The first touch of Flint’s tongue to his hole has him practically vaulting off the bed. It's like an electric shock directly up his spine short circuiting his brain.

“Fucking Christ.” Silver practically shouts.

He understands how sensitive the skin there is but he’d had no idea it could feel like that.

Flint comes back a second time, harder, the flat of his tongue licking all the way from his hole to his balls and Silver cries out in pleasure.

Soon enough Flint is licking and sucking at his rim and Silver is pushing back against him begging. Flint alternates between biting kisses at his rim and kitten strokes directly over his hole. Flint tightens his tongue to a point and licks circles over him hard and fast.

It's like nothing Silver has ever experienced before. He can feel himself opening and then clenching trying to suck Flint's tongue inside. The sensation is making Silver’s cock pulse in time with his heartbeat.

He feels completely exposed and he thinks he should be slightly embarrassed but the flush on his chest has nothing to do with embarrassment and everything to do with how hot his body feels.

Sweat is beading on his chest and face and he’s restless, muscles jumping and moving with every touch of Flint’s tongue. Flint’s beard is scraping along the sensitive edges of Silver’s ass and the burn is so good Silver could cry.

He can hear himself gasping, can feel sweat matting his hair. His nipples are rock hard and his cock is leaking steadily on his stomach. He wants to come so bad he can taste it but he doesn't want to give up the way Flint is making him feel.

His hole is soaking wet, he can feel spit running down his ass and before he knows it Flint has two fingers inside him spreading him open so he can reach inside further with his tongue. Flint points his tongue and licks inside as far as he’s able.

“Oh. Oh, fuck. Don't stop.”

Silver’s pushing his hips back against Flint’s face babbling nonsense that even he doesn’t understand. When Flint’s fingers curl up inside him and his tongue is lapping at his hole Silver grabs Flint’s head to hold him in place. He throws his other hand above his head to push off the headboard and give himself more leverage as he shoves his hips down hard riding Flint’s face trying to get him deeper.

“God, fuck..more, please more.” Silver’s voice is hoarse and strained and he can hear the edge of desperation leaking in.

Flint pushes three fingers in deep. His tongue slides in just above his fingers. Just as he pulls his fingers out Silver clenches around Flint's stiff tongue. His teeth graze Silver’s perineum as he seals his mouth over Silver's hole and sucks at him so hard Silver feels like it could leave a mark.

Silver is shoving his hips down hard, fucking himself on Flint’s tongue, frantic cries falling from his lips as he grinds down. He’s too far gone to see the way Flint ruts into the bed, or the fire in his eyes as he watches Silver come apart above him.

He feels Flint moan around him and a single touch to his cock is all it takes to push him over the edge into oblivion so sweet he thinks he’s died. His legs tighten across Flint's shoulder and his hips lift off the bed as he comes with a silent scream. Hot, thick ropes shooting across his stomach and chest.

His muscles seize and his breathing stops. He can't feel his arms. His back is locked in an arch that should be impossible. And all he can feel is electricity under his skin. He's flying and he's never felt so good. He comes hard enough to lose a few seconds.

When he comes back to himself, Flint is stretched out on top of him rutting against the crease in his thigh, face buried in Silver’s neck as he sucks kisses down his throat.

He stutters out a wait and Flint stops immediately, drawing back. Silver doesn’t let him go far.

“I want you in me. I want you to come in me.” His voice sounds far away to his own ears, almost like he’s just watching from the other side of the room

“I don’t know if I can last that long. God, John, the way you took your pleasure, it was incredible to watch you, to feel you, to hear you.” Silver feels him shudder against him.

“Please.” He strokes his fingers down the side of Flint’s face trying to bring their mouths together but Flint resists. “James?”

“I should rinse first.”

Silver rolls his eyes. “I had soap up my ass not half an hour ago, I think it will be fine.”

He pulls Flint down without resistance this time. Silver pulls the oil from under the pillow and hands it to Flint.

It doesn’t take long to get Silver ready as relaxed and open as he is already.

When Flint finally slides into him, they both moan. Flint stills, every muscle in his body tightening, Silver can see his jaw clenching as he staves off his orgasm. He starts slow. He drags all the way out before pushing back in inch by inch as Silver whimpers under him.

It’s the way Silver likes it. He loves to get fucked, hard, fast, passionately, but the first couple of thrusts, he wants those slow. He wants to feel every second of the stretch and burn. He wants to feel every place inside that Flint touches. He want to feel the way his body grips Flint and opens for him.

He’s so sensitive and Flint is so thick. Silver feels his cock twitch trying to get hard again. It's been so long since they've been able to be this way that he knows it won't take much to have his body on the same page as his mind. There's nothing that makes him harder faster than Flint inside him.

He loves the way Flint fucks him. He loves the way he gets so deep that Silver feels him for days afterward.

Silver wraps his legs around Flint’s waist and meets him thrust for thrust. It drives him a little mad when they’re like this. He can’t still his hands from touching on every part of Flint’s body. He loves to feel the muscles in Flint’s back work as he fucks into him.

Flint pulls up and runs his hands along Silver’s chest, tweaking his nipples as he goes. He wraps a tight fist around Silver’s cock bringing him back to full hardness. He slows his strokes into Silver’s body to one long smooth grind and Silver arches to get him to rub just right. His breath catches when Flint circles his hips up.

“Do you think you can ride me?”

Silver wishes it didn’t have to be a question, but unfortunately it is. If it’s been a good day without too much walking about, and without the constant battle to stay upright on deck the answer is yes. On bad days, it’s an impossibility. Today has been a very good day, mostly spent on the island, and with plenty of rest throughout. Not to mention the short soak in the tub.

“I’d love to.” Silver can hear the carnality in his voice.

The smile Flint gives him in return is feral. He falls back and then pulls Silver over him, keeping his legs spread wide on either side of Flint’s hips. He pulls a pillow down for Silver to rest his left leg on.

Silver settles himself, braces his hands on Flint’s chest and then he’s sliding down. He can’t stop the long moan that comes forth at the feeling of Flint so deep inside him. He leans forward resting his forehead against Flint’s for a brief moment before sitting up and rocking back and forth.

He’s barely moving, can feel himself smiling because it feels so fucking good.

“Fuck. I could do this all day long. It’s never been as good as it is with you.” Flint pushes up just a bit and Silver shivers at how deep he gets. “Mmmm, yeah, just like that.”

Flint’s eyes on him are hungry. With his hands planted on Flint’s chest he tests his leg by lifting up and falling back down. Everything is working just fine and he repeats the motion again and again until Flint is almost incoherent under him.

Flint’s chest is rising and falling fast. His neck is arched back as Silver rides him hard.

Silver stops dead on the on upstroke and holds. Flint’s eyes fly open and he whines low in his throat. He almost sounds like a wounded animal. His hands tighten on Silver’s hips. Silver slides down slow, inch by inch until his ass is flush with Flint’s thighs.

He watches a bead of sweat roll down Flint’s neck. Silver can’t resist the temptation. He leans in and traces the line with his tongue before biting at Flint’s neck sucking a dark bruise right at the junction of his shoulder. The sound that comes from the back of Flint's throat send goosebumps popping all over Silver's body. Silver picks up the pace once more and Flint moans.

Silver can see how close he is. Knows it’s only a matter of strokes before Flint’s filling him. He changes angles and then it’s just as close for him. Flint’s nailing the exact right spot every thrust and Silver cries out over and over.

His fingers trace patterns on Flint’s chest. He alternates between pinching and sucking his nipples. He leaves biting kisses all along his shoulders. He sucks bruise after bruise across Flint’s ribs until Flint is just a shouting writhing mess of a man beneath him.

He folds himself flat onto Flint’s chest, legs giving out underneath him. Flint hammers into him from below.

“Come for me, want you to fill me up, want to feel it dripping out of me. God, James, your cock feels so good.” Silver whispers.

Flint shouts and shoves up hard grinding in against Silver. Silver sits up and strips his cock with quick strokes and then it’s all over for him too. He comes in hot little pulses all over Flint’s stomach. He can feel Flint emptying inside him. He mouths at Flint’s chest his teeth scraping over the skin there leaving more red marks. He collapses forward, head tucked under Flint's chin.

“You’re fucking incredible. Or maybe I should say incredible at fucking, either way, incredible.”

Silver can’t help but laugh at himself. He’s drunk on sex. Some of the best sex he’s ever had. He feels Flint’s body shaking and when he looks he’s laughing just as hard. He moves to sit up and pull off when he realizes, oh.

“Are you still hard?”

“Yes?”

Flint raises his brows as Silver climbs off. He uses the corner of the sheet to wipe Flint’s cock down and then he shimmies down the bed to lay between Flint’s legs. Flint’s eyes follow his every move.

He smiles at Flint before sucking the head of his cock into his mouth. Flints hips push up as he sucks in a breath. Silver slides down slow, his tongue winding around and under getting Flint’s cock nice and slick. He pops off, his hand taking over.

“Turn about and all that.” Silver says before tonguing his way down the underside of Flint’s cock. He mouths around the base pulling the scent of Flint into his lungs. He licks all around, tongue stroking through fiery curls before sliding down further and licking around Flint’s balls.

Flint’s moaning above him, supporting himself on his arms as he leans up to watch. Silver meets his eyes as he flicks his tongue back and forth around Flint’s sac. He sinks lower tracing Flint’s perineum.

“You don’t--”

“You can stop right there.” Silver pulls back slightly. “Have we not had this conversation? You know well enough that if I’m unsure of something, if it’s something that I don’t want, that I won’t do it. And right now, every fiber of me wants this.”

Silver’s voice brooks no argument and Flint nods.

Flint slides one hand into Silver’s hair and brings his mouth back to his cock. Silver opens his mouth and lets Flint fuck into him. Silver slides down, his tongue tracing the vein on the underside. Flint moans above him. Silver pulls off and licks down to Flint’s sac.

He pushes Flint’s legs apart and up and slowly flicks his tongue across Flint’s hole. Flint’s hips rise and he gasps. Silver takes another swipe with his tongue, slower to let himself taste and feel Flint against him.

The texture is rough and he tastes like sweat. It’s addictive. Silver presses in to test the give. He can’t get very far, the muscle only flutters around him.

Flint is panting above him, small broken whines coming louder each time Silver licks across him. He flattens his tongue and strokes hard from his balls to his hole over and over getting Flint as wet as possible. He lets Flint's legs down, sets his feet flat on the bed.

Silver slides his thumbs in and gently pulls Flint open. He points his tongue and licks inside between his thumbs.

Flint thrashes above him.

Flint’s hips come off the bed as he thrusts back against Silver’s tongue. He’s muttering and whimpering, fingers clenched in the bed clothes as his head moves back and forth against the pillow.

Silver presses two fingers in and spreads them wide, he slides his tongue between them. He licks in as deep as he can go before the muscle pushes him out again. He does it again and again as Flint’s cries get louder.  Flint twists one hand in Silver’s hair holding him still as he pushes back against Silver’s tongue.

“John, please, please.”

He locks his lips around Flint’s hole and screws his tongue in and around, over and over until Flint’s whole body is tense and shaking and he’s begging Silver to make him come. He’s the most beautiful thing Silver’s ever seen.

His head is pressed to the bed, neck arched, chest heaving. He’s got one hand locked in Silver’s hair and the other fisted in the sheet so hard that Silver swears he can hear the fabric starting to rip. His torso is covered in sweat and the glow from the candles makes him look like a bronze god. Silver has never wanted to make someone come as badly as he does right now.

He pushes two fingers in and up rubbing hard and fast as he tongues all around the pink flesh sucking his fingers in as deep as they’ll go. Flint is screwing his hips back, back arching off the bed as he chases his orgasm. Silver spreads his fingers and licks in as far as he can and Flint’s breath stops.

His whole body shudders as he grinds his ass into Silver’s face. His hole clenches down so hard it pushes Silver’s tongue all the way out and almost has his fingers popping loose before Silver can shove them back in fast. He mouths at Flint’s balls, sucking one and then the other into his mouth as Flint’s cock jerks above him and he comes all over himself. Flint’s sucking in gulps of air, broken moans floating out on the exhales as he comes down.

Flint flings his arm out across the bed and says, “Come here.”

Silver slides into Flint’s space and they lay entangled until Flint finally gets up to get a cloth to clean them with. Afterward he drops it to the floor and climbs in behind Silver, one arm tossed over Silver’s abdomen. The last thing Silver feels before dropping into unconsciousness are Flint’s lips on the back of his neck.

The next afternoon when Billy bangs on the door for the third time and tells them that he will in fact sail off without them and that they shouldn’t test him as he had a very long sleepless night because he was kept awake by caterwauling all night, Flint buries his face in Silver’s neck and actually giggles like a small child. Silver tells Billy he’ll be with him momentarily.


End file.
